The Smashboards Stamina Games: Gorls Edition
by SBphiloz4
Summary: The gorls in the Zelda social of Smashboards are put in a death game where only one can survive. Although incredibly close and friendly with each other, the gorls are faced in a situation of kill or be killed by their peers. Who will fall, and who will ultimately win?
1. Chapter 1

**May 1** **st** **, 20XX; 12:23PM  
Weather: Sunny**

The blaring sound of the horn echoes into the distance. It is quickly swallowed up by the sounds and voices of people gathering towards the center of the arena.

This is no ritual though. Rather, this is war. The horn signals the start of a brutal bloodbath that is to come.

The Cornucopia, the epitome of goods, weapons and necessities, is the first key to survival. If one is brave and daring enough, he or she can claim whatever possible before retreating. However, one wrong move and a quick and devastating death will occur, all in the hands of fellow players who are fighting for the same freedom and victory.

"This is my chance." a faint voice murmurs in the shadows.

A young boy dashes towards the Cornucopia. Petite in figure, but bold and strong in heart, he is the youngest of the players in this game. Whereas most have evacuated in fear of their lives, Koiba did not have retreat in mind. Much like his Smash main, Dark Pit, he's determined and focused, even sharing the same hair colour and trim. Quickly, he snatches the first thing his hand can reach for in the Cornucopia.

"Oh, I _seeee_ you, young boy." a female voice hurls in the distance.

"... Aww shi-"

The young Koiba couldn't finish his sentence before a cloud of arrows infested the sky. Banjo has always seemed to be a lucky girl, and she might have brought that luck in picking a suitable weapon from the Cornucopia.

But if there's one thing Koiba excels in, it is his speed and ability to quickly reach flight mode, similar to the playstyle of his character main. Swiftly, he manages to flee the barrage of arrows before hiding in the deep realms of the forest to safety.

 **May 1** **st** **, 20XX; 1:12PM  
Weather: Sunny**

Koiba takes a deep breath of relief, narrowly escaping death. He grits his teeth, looking grimly on the ground. This was not his decision to participate in this bloodbath. Known as the SmashBoards stamina games, members are forced to participate should their boards and threads are found to be distasteful to the eyes of the head administrator. Although new to the forums, Koiba has found many people he can call good friends. However, the thought of sacrificing the "gorls" to survive sends a chill down his spine.

Koiba inspects the item he obtained from the Cornucopia before fleeing. His smile, already grim, turns even more somber upon learning what he was clenching in his hand.

"I... I risked my life... to get a fishing rod!?"

Koiba blankly stares ahead, his eyes starting to swell. He closes his eyes, attempting to hide his tears. "This can't be used as a weapon! I don't even have fishing gear, what can I use this for?" he mutters.

He brings himself up, and decides to stroll slowly through the forest, gazing into the sky.

 _Why do I have to be in this game? Will I even survive? What did I do to deserve this?_ He thought to himself. The sounds of his footsteps through the heavy branches stop, and he looks down.

"Maybe... I should just give up."

Just as he mutters those harsh words, a loud splash can be heard from the distance. It was the sound of running water. Koiba runs towards to noise to witness a flowing river. There, a particular individual jumps out of the lukewarm waters.

"... Hell, catching fish is a lot harder than I thought." the woman exclaims. Her short, blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight. Her height and body figure all indicate that she is a mature woman, perhaps a whole dozen years older than the young Koiba.

"Ferna... sensei?" Koiba shouts in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't little Koiba!" Ferna laughs, her entire body drenched in water. "Did you actually saw that? Your teacher just made a fool of herself right in front of a student, haha!"

Ferna then notices the fishing rod Koiba had firmly grasped in his hand. "It seems that our encounter was blessed by the gods. See, catching fish with just fishing bait alone is tough business. Say, why don't we collaborate for the day? We can at least get away with one good meal today!"

Koiba pauses, then breaths a sigh of relief. He smiles. "I'm so glad I found you, Ferna-sensei! With you, I think I'll be able to survive this whole ordeal! Let's work together to get out of here alive!"

Ferna briefly gives a faint smile before squatting down to Koiba's height. "Listen kid, there are no guarantees that we'll be sticking together for the whole trip. Anything in this bloodbath can happen. We could be separated, or perhaps have to fight face to face against each other." She announces in a sharp tone.

"You're young, kid. This will be a test to see your abilities to be mature and independent. You never know if some so called allies are going to betray you one night and kill ya while you're sleeping. Trust can only be placed with a grain of salt in this game; relying on others will lead to your death. But I see your potential kid. You might have what it takes to go all the way." Ferna smiles and gives a pat on Koiba's back.

Determination filled the young boy's eyes. Ferna-sensei always had a motherly figure with her soft eyes, her kind smile, and her wise words. Although the thought of fighting her teacher to the death in the potential future scares him, Koiba is glad that he has found somebody to be of assistance for the day.

"Thanks Sensei! I will try my hardest to become the strongest man alive!"

Ferna laughs wildly. "If you can come back out alive as a better and improved individual, all the girls will start fallin' for ya! Now let's go find some fresh water! I'm gettin' thirsty."

"That sounds like a great pl-... wait. Sensei, we have a _river_ here."

"... You're right."

 _I guess even the great Ferna-sensei can be absentminded at times._ Koiba thought to himself, then giggled.

It was the start of a journey he'll never forget.

* * *

 _ **Editor's Note:** This will probably be a very strange story for most readers. The context is that members of the Zelda social thread on Smashboards participated in a Hunger Games simulator game. The events that will happen to the members in this story correlate almost identically to the events that happened in the simulator. Maybe treat this as a parody. Another thing to note is that we tend to call us fellow members of the Zelda social thread "gorls". As a result, all male members are female in this story, and for the sake of maintaining the humour, the female members are now male. _

_This is still a work in progress, so chapters will come in slowly. I hope you all enjoy following and reading this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**May 1** **st** **, 20XX; 7:41PM  
Weather: Clear**

"You'll be setting camp here for the night?"

"Yep."

The girl's bright, orange hair and short trim wavers gently in the cool breeze. "BJN, you think we'll find Fuujin here soon?" She places her backpack she obtained from the Cornucopia on the ground.

BJN softly flips her radiating white hair as it illuminates in the moonlight skies. "We don't know if he'll be armed and ready to kill us if he sees us, Spirst."

Spirst shrugs, and crosses her arms. "Well, be glad we found each other and called a truce despite the bloodbath that is going on. Guess as fellow mods, we know each other well to realize that we don't have much close combat skills, nor we coincidentally had any weapons when we meet."

"Well, I hope when we find Fuujin and a few others, it will be an identical situation as us, making it easier to coordinate and get out of here together... alive." BJN remarks as she tidies a blanket placed on the ground. She gets ready to set up a tent and retire for the night.

"Then what about Aero-senpai-"

The girl in the white hair and black attire immediately stops. "...What about Aero-senpai?"

"I mean, you two seemed pretty close-"

"Yeah, by close, you mean like... _friends_ kinda close, right? I mean, we don't have any interest in each other or anything if that's what you're implying?"

"... You've answered a _biiiit_ more than what I've asked for, sis."

"Hmph." BJN continues her task of setting up camp. "Well, either way, seeing Aero-senpai or not, it really doesn't concern me at all... that much."

Spirst smiles mischievously. "Well, you know as the saying goes, a prince will not leave his princess alone for long~"

"SHUT UP. Does that saying even exist, idiot?" The white haired moderator glares at Spirst furiously, her voice containing a hint of rage. "If you have so much free time to talk about Aero-senpai, then help me with this tent instead!"

"Yeeeees, princess." The apricot haired woman teases with a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry, this backpack I got will probably have a huge load o' stuff that will help us a lot!"

Spirst carefully opens up the bag, anticipating the awaited treasury that is inside.

"Spirst, can you lend a hand over here-... hey. Spirst? Gorl, what's wrong?" BJN asks.

Spirst turns around to face BJN with an awkward smile. "Well, you see... the bag I got from the Cornucopia. Seems like... it didn't have anything noteworthy."

"Well, something is better than nothing."

"See, that's the thing. There really is nothing in here. It's... completely empty."

Silence filled the area for the rest of the night.

 **May 1** **st** **, 20XX; 8:54PM  
Weather: Cloudy breaks**

"Well, shit." Ferna scratches her head with a disappointed expression on her visage.

Koiba puts his hands over his mouth in shock. Broken branches, destroyed commodities, it seemed as though the area was ravaged by an angry group of wolves.

"Seems like our little camp got raided, young one." The teacher mutters as she inspects the area. "Our resources have also been stolen. So much for having a good night sleep."

Koiba looks around the area. Most of the supplies they got throughout the day were all gone. He glances down on the ground and faintly murmurs: "Our food, the fishing rod... everything's gone."

Ferna takes a heavy sigh. "Some of the gorls must be taking this game incredibly seriously. Man, at this rate, we can't take our attention off our supplies for even a second, or else they'll disappear in a flash."

The pair continue to investigate the demolished area. "Do you know who could've done this?" the young boy asks his teacher.

Ferna pauses, then starts to lightly nod her head. "I could think of a few culprits that may have done this. These are gorls that you will most definitely have to watch out for and defeat if you want to come out of this alive."

 _Cenizas. Although she looks quite slow and harmless, her ability to deceit her opponents with her quick thinking can easily turn the tides of the battle. She is very easy to distinguish with her unique teal haircut._

 _Maxy. A woman with a big and dare I say busty build and blue hair of moderate length. This girl goes for brute force to overwhelm her opponents. Irony is that she is an uke, but one wouldn't think she'd bring that side of hers in battle._

 _GingerGaymer. A deadly force to be reckon with. This girl will show no mercy in battle, as demonstrated in her results in her tournament matches. Although having a cute face, her hair, neither long nor short, is a dark brown colour that makes her resemble a grizzly bear._

"If these three women were to find each other and collaborate, the chances of survival are incredibly slim." Ferna remarks as she flips around a few trees and branches on the ground. "Luckily, based on what I see here, seems like the most likely culprit of this theft is GingerGaymer, and her alone. That little son of a bitch."

Koiba quietly stares into the night skies, occupied with patches of grey clouds. _I would need to be able to defeat these gorls to win, huh?_ The young boy thought to himself. Although Koiba is a determined young boy with a lot of pride, he is not sure himself if he would be able to conquer such formidable foes in his current situation.

"Hey, little boy, over here!" Ferna shouts and waves her arm at Koiba.

"What is it, Ferna-sensei?"

Ferna points at a tree that has been damaged by the raid. It seemed to have created a small, sheltered opening where only the smallest of people can fit inside. "Seems like the perfect place for you to hang out and sleep for the night. Like a mini-cave made just for you, haha!"

"Then what about yourself, Ferna-sensei?" Koiba asks with concern.

Ferna simply glances over to the side. After a brief silence, the teacher gives another sigh. "Kid, seems like you still have a long way to go. You don't have to give much thought to your enemies." Ferna then gives Koiba a pat on the back.

"I'll be finding somewhere else to stay and rest for the night, try to gather some resources. This will probably be farewell for the two of us. It's better this way, we don't have to rely on each other to find necessities. We'll just need to focus on sustaining ourselves."

"But-" Koiba starts her sentence but is interrupted by Ferna's smile. "Kid, I told ya, you have to learn to be independent. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She then puts her hand on Koiba's head and rubs it. "Live long enough so we can see each other again some other time, okay? This might be our last time we see each other as allies. But I'm sure you would have grown to be a better man by then, haha!"

Koiba cannot help but smile back. However hurtful the truth was, Ferna was right. He had to learn how to live on his own if he wants to survive. "Alright then, sensei. It's a promise! Thanks for everything!"

Ferna starts walking in the other direction into the shadows of the forest. "It's a teacher's job to teach her students, no matter the place or situation." She waves as she strolls ahead. Her last words that Koiba could hear her mutter before disappearing in the distance: " _Now if I can find some cigars here, you bet I'll be so fuc..."_

Koiba giggles. "Guess she didn't want to look like a bad example in front of me."

He heads inside his tree tent. It is surprisingly more comfortable than what he expected. "Time to retire for the night." The young boy yawns before gazing upon the night skies once again. The clouds were replaced with bright, shiny stars.

"May the gods bless my journey."


End file.
